


and i got issues we could talk about all night

by Quintessentia



Series: Peanut Gallery [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Even Malia, Gen, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Self-Denial, They just have to work for it, but i love her and you should too, but not totally in a bad way, but they're still there and subtle as a train wreck so, i just realized absolutely nothing happens in this fic what the fuck, im gonna make Theo and Malia coyote BFFs and no one can stop me, outside pov, the thiam brain rot comes for us all one day, they warm up eventually, this is more thiam lite than i'd initially intended, warning for Theo and Malia being snarky with one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintessentia/pseuds/Quintessentia
Summary: "No one likes you," she continues, even though she knows it might not be fair to speak for Scott, but Theo doesn't need to know that. "Except for Liam. Why?"Malia spends her evening contemplating Theo's influence over Liam, and resolutely ignoring the effect he has on her. Outside POV.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Malia Tate
Series: Peanut Gallery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	and i got issues we could talk about all night

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* I'm back to make good on that threat from before.
> 
> Anyways, I had no idea who was gonna be next in the lineup for this little Outside POV series until Malia kicked down my door and demanded she get her chance to talk shit to Theo next, soooo. Here she is.
> 
> There will likely be a second part to this installment, because I can't leave the coyote thing alone, apparently.
> 
> Title is from 'Nothing Inside' by MGK ft. Iann Dior.

It starts the first time Theo shows up to a pack meeting--a real pack meeting, not an emergency rendezvous in the middle of a war--and actually stays throughout the entire thing.

Naturally, Malia's less than happy about it from the moment Theo walks in, tailing Liam suspiciously like he's been doing for some months now. She'd heard about it more than seen it with her own eyes, preferring to ignore Theo's general existence, even when they're technically fighting on the same side, mid-battle.

The overwhelming scent of _pack_ seems to have an immediate effect on Theo, his nose scrunching and stance hardening, like the atmosphere of genuine camaraderie is just too much for his shriveled little heart to take.

His eyes flick back to the door before his hand has even left the knob, and she can tell he's thinking of making a run for it while everyone's still settling in. Liam seems to have anticipated this, his fingers circling Theo's wrist gently, tugging him forward with calm persistence.

Theo follows, but his expression remains drawn, uncertain.

That expression only darkens as Liam greets the other members of the pack with close hugs and good-natured hip bumps. Theo hangs back, pressed between two chairs as he watches, lips thinning with every brush of another person's shoulders against Liam's.

"Theo." Scott greets the chimera with more warmth in the one word than Malia feels for Theo in her entire body, and not for the first time, she wonders if she should be envious or worried about Scott's ability to forgive.

Theo's head snaps up, alarmed, and then his back straightens, something flashing across his face that soothes the hunted look from his eyes momentarily.

"Scott," he returns, nodding, right before Scott draws him into a quick hug. "Oh, uh--hey."

Scott's pulling away with a slap to Theo's back before any of them can blink, Theo included. His eyes are a little wide, but Scott doesn't comment on it, just smiles amicably.

"Glad you could make it," he says, as Theo visibly tries to pull himself together. "Hope you'll make this a regular thing, man."

"Um," Theo's voice cracks, but then he seems to ground himself, hand gripping the back of one of Melissa's old chairs far too tightly, "yeah, I was thinking about it, maybe."

"Good." Scott seems satisfied, turning back to face the rest of the room. Malia watches Theo stare off into space for a moment, then decides there's no time like the present to butt in.

"Hey there kiddo," she says, addressing Liam directly, and his response is a painfully unamused look.

She just snickers, wrapping one arm around him so she can rub her head up against his, because Theo smell or no Theo smell, she loves this little brat, dammit.

"Hey," Liam answers begrudgingly, but he rubs back with equal affection, letting Malia know she's forgiven, and her coyote rumbles happily. "You smell like Burger Den. Did you guys go to Burger Den without telling us?"

"Hell yes we did," Stiles calls from where he's got his bare feet kicked up on the back of the loveseat, head hanging off the edge, "and it was fantastic. Be jealous, Liam."

Burger Den is one of the only places in town that understands what Malia means when she asks for her burger cooked _rare_ , and they're all aware it's because the woman who owns it is a wolf herself. It helps that the food is pretty damn good all on it's own, since none of them can actually bear to turn down a real burger.

"Fuck you," Liam replies, and Stiles laughs, clapping his hands once.

"Alright, alright," Scott follows up Liam's little insult with a clap of his own, and everyone halts in their conversation to turn their attention towards him. "Now that we're all here, we should actually get down to business."

Malia feels a little thrill of pride as she watches Scott take control of the sprawling group of individuals that have slowly started to feel like a real pack as time goes on. It's intoxicating, almost, knowing she's a part of something so much larger than herself, knowing that Scott is willing and more than capable of taking the reigns on the whole thing. It's a stark contrast from the way he'd been in the beginning, still struggling to accept the newfound power he'd been forced to grow into for the second time in little more than a year.

Her eyes fall back to Theo again as Scott asks Argent to share some recent intel he'd gained about another pack, a potential for an alliance, and she can't help but frown as she watches Theo shift in place.

He's back to looking uncomfortable, not as near-terrified as he'd been when he'd first walked in, but the hard line of his shoulders has reappeared and she's not entirely sure he's paying the meeting full attention.

When he leans forward, hip pressing into the chair, fingers flexing where he'd wrapped them around his own elbows, she catches sight of Liam reaching out once more. He doesn't say anything, doesn't even look in Theo's direction, just slides his index finger through one of Theo's belt loops and holds on.

Theo's hip falls forward, coming to press closer to Liam's, and some of the jittery energy seems to leave his bones, like muted static on a television set. He makes a face as he gets a direct whiff of _something_ on Liam, brow furrowing in irritation, before his gaze snaps over to where Malia's standing.

His eyes glitter, dark and hard and Malia scowls back at him, not about to be bullied for something as simple as scenting a packmate in her own boyfriend's house. Theo can be a jealous bitch if he wants--it's not _her_ fault hardly anyone wants to be associated with him.

Stiles says something particularly loud, even for him, but neither Theo nor Malia are drawn out of their little staring contest. With everyone's attention momentarily diverted, Theo leans in, pressing his cheekbone against Liam's hair and breathing out softly, deliberately, right over the spot Malia had snuggled up against in greeting just minutes before. His gaze never falters, and Malia is overwhelmed with the urge to swipe that stupid, _evil_ expression right off his face.

Liam indulges him for a moment, pressing back into the touch, then seems to falter under the frosty bite of Malia's gaze before he turns to Theo and fixes him with a Look. "You being good?" he asks, as though he'd actually expected _better_.

Theo shrugs, one corner of his mouth lifting, the bitterness in his gaze sweetening like melted candy. "As an angel, cross my heart." It's quiet enough not to disturb the others, and just loud enough for Malia to pick out amongst the surrounding chatter.

She can't hold back the audible scoff at that, and Scott shoots her an inquisitive look, but she bats it away, shaking her head. Her coyote paces, incensed by the nerve of another of her own kind--a _traitor_ , Malia reminds them both--trying to nose his way back into a place he'd willingly, viciously forfeited ages ago.

Fucking Theo. She doesn't want to think of him, decides then and there that she's not going to let him and his weird hold over Liam ruin her evening, not when it had started off so well.

She manages, to her credit, to keep it up throughout the rest of the meeting, eyes only straying once more to find Liam and Theo still pressed together when Liam asks a handful of questions of his own. She's pretty proud of herself, actually, right up until Scott declares the meeting over and invites everyone to stay as long as they'd like.

Liam and Theo lock eyes with one another at the same time, Theo apprehensive and Liam curious, as though they were both expecting the other one to make a decision.

"You wanna stay?" Liam asks him, as Stiles advertises his intention to get a round of Cards Against Humanity going for a little while, at least. "Just for a bit?"

Theo falters visibly. "Probably shouldn't," he begins. Most of the pack seems to be sticking around, and he looks like he knows he's worn out his welcome already. His next words are quieter, not meant for anyone else's ears. "You want me to wait up for you?"

"Only if you want." Liam's enthusiasm flags ever so slightly, but there's no surprise in his tone. "I can always catch a ride back with Mason."

Theo nods. "I'll just go," he replies, ducking his head. He hesitates for a moment, lingering in the afterthought of an aborted movement Malia can't identify, and then he reaches out to squeeze Liam on the shoulder. "Text me when you get home, but if you decide to make me drive all the way back out here to pick you up I'm dumping your ass in the first ditch I come across."

Liam snorts. "Bite me," he replies, shoving lightly at Theo. "Get out of here and go spend the evening with your precious truck, since you two can't be apart for more than an hour."

That just earns him an eye roll as Theo turns to head for the door, and Malia watches him go, her own mouth dipping into a frown. She glances at the rest of the pack, crowding around the coffee table as Stiles unpacks the game box, and sees Liam round the back of the couch to join them.

Theo is halfway down the front walk when she catches him, and no one follows her outside, leaving them blessedly alone when he seems to sense there's someone behind him and turns.

"What?" he asks when he sees her lingering there, just past a cluster of potted plants that look like they haven't seen water or sunshine in at least a month. "Don't tell me _you're_ going to demand that I stay and hang out."

She shakes her head. "Not stay," she clarifies. "Just talk."

"You?" Theo gives her an expression so disbelieving it borders on mockery. "Talking? To me? With your mouth and not your claws? Scott's really gotten you domesticated and everything, hasn't he?"

She grins, acidic. "I could say the same for you and Liam."

His expression shutters. "What do you want?" he demands, lips thinning at the first mention of Liam's name. "If you have anything to say to me about Liam, don't."

Malia shrugs her shoulders, arms folding across her chest in defiance as she takes in his defensive posture, face and scent carefully blank. He's still uncomfortable.

 _Good_.

On further inspection, he seems…awkward, shifty, more so than he usually does and Malia fixes him with her best glare, the one she gets a real kick out of using on slimy fucks like him.

"So, I don't like you," she begins, straightening her back. She doesn't need to use claws or fangs to make her point, she'd learned that much awhile ago, but that doesn't mean she _can't_. It certainly doesn't mean she won't enjoy it if need be, also.

"Yeah?" Theo asks, in that stupidly smooth, boyish voice of his. He and Liam are perfect for one another, she thinks. Both of them are impossibly deceiving in just their looks alone, even if Liam doesn't get his rocks off on using it against people who are none the wiser.

"You got any other fun facts you wanna share with the class?" he asks, nostrils flaring. "Something that's actually a secret?"

"No one likes you," she continues, even though she knows it might not be fair to speak for Scott, but Theo doesn't need to know that. "Except for Liam. Why?"

He just stares at her. She stares back, mimicking a patience she doesn't feel.

"He's a nice guy," Theo says finally, dismissively. "I thought the connection was obvious."

Malia shakes her head. "No, _Scott's_ a nice guy," she emphasizes. "Liam's a good guy, but not necessarily a nice one. Not all the time anyways."

Theo blinks once, and then again, and Malia gets the distinct feeling he's inadvertently calling her stupid.

"Why does it matter?" he asks, punching out a breath like just holding this conversation is exhausting. "I know what kind of person Liam is, I don't need you to give me a crash course."

"I thought you were supposed to be good at getting inside people's heads."

"I thought you were still learning how to be a person."

The air hangs heavy between them at that. She wants to growl, wants to deck him straight into the middle of the street for that, but she refrains, _human_ teeth grinding against one another.

"At least I'm doing better than you." It's a poor substitute for scratching out his eyes, but she catches his reaction--the barest flicker of yellow in them, before they sink to dark and flat once more.

"I'm leaving," he announces, cold. "I have nothing to say to you."

"You never answered my question." She's not sure he even knows the answer, to be honest. "What do you want with Liam?"

"That's not what you asked me before." He's already facing away from her, and she takes another step forward.

"Isn't it?" she asks, voice rising only a note. "You gonna get mad every time someone else hugs him? Get pissed off that he actually cares about the rest of us?"

That makes Theo stop, only feet from his truck.

"Why do you care?" he demands after a few long, tense seconds. "About what I want? If I care at all?"

"I don't." Liam is her friend, Theo is not. This is not going to end badly. This is not going to go like _before_. "I'm not interested in you, only in what'll happen when you start causing trouble again."

He glances back at her, gaze scrutinizing. For a moment, she feels like a bug under a microscope, the way she used to when she would catch him staring for just a little too long, like he was seeing something she couldn't. "You do," he replies evenly, no argument in his voice. "And you are."

She's _not_. "You don't know shit," she hisses, unable to keep the growl out of her words this time. "You don't know me."

Theo's grin is lightning quick, but Malia's irritation lingers considerably longer.

"Don't forget," he rumbles back, and she picks up on a wave of _something_ cresting over her senses, a familiar scent. " _Coyote_."

Her eyes flash as she recognizes the smell, a sense memory that launches her back to that time in the gym, where he'd tried to bait her, lure her in with a perfect body and something that smelled like safe.

Like _trust_.

She recoils, betrayal lodging itself in her gut like buckshot. That same knowing look from before flickers across his _rotten_ face, and she tastes bile.

"Anyways," he continues, accepting the upper hand in the conversation like he's had it all along. "Quit rubbing your stink all over Liam. You've got nothing to prove."

"He's my _pack_ ," she hisses with vitriol, because Theo's a cheap fake, if he's anything. "Sorry if that's not something an Omega would understand."

Theo flinches perceptibly, and Malia watches with satisfaction as his shoulders draw in on themselves at the reminder. _Outsider_. She wonders which animal the insult wounds more: wolf or coyote. The familiar, almost ashy smell of loneliness answers the question for her, and her own coyote stirs, instinctively empathetic. She ignores it, still sick.

He doesn’t look at her for a long moment, gaze to the side, chin tilted down. Guarded. He doesn't trust her, probably doesn't trust anyone in the whole damn house, save for the obvious exception.

"He's all I've got," Theo says finally, reed-thin and quaky. "I've got nothing and no one else in my corner--I'd expect you to understand _that_ , at least."

She's about to answer, to snarl at him for even daring to compare them again, when the sound of Scott's front door opening sends their little confrontation screeching to a halt.

"Theo?" It's Liam, of course it is, smelling confused as he shuts the door behind himself. "Malia? What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Theo says immediately, but the edge is completely gone from his voice. "Go back inside, Liam. I was just leaving."

Liam, to no one's surprise, does not go back inside. He descends the front porch steps, jogging towards them with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" he asks, right before his nose scrunches up almost comically. "Why do you two smell funny?"

"It's nothing," Theo repeats, a hint of a smirk reappearing. "Malia and I were just having a discussion, a little heart to heart between coyotes."

Liam makes that face he does when he has no clue what the fuck is unfolding in front of him, too expressive for his own good.

"You're not gonna try and eat each other, are you?" he asks, alarm flashing in his eyes. "That isn't what this is about?"

Malia snorts, turning on her heel. She's wasted her time out here long enough, and she's not stupid enough to think she'll get anything more out of Theo tonight, especially not with Liam back in the picture.

"I don't eat junk food," she retorts, which is a lie. She tries not to think about it. "I'm going inside."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she hears Liam ask again as she goes, but there's no question as to who it's directed at. "I kept waiting to hear you drive off, but you never did."

There's a pause.

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun inside?" Theo's voice isn't cutting, just casual. "Don't want your friends to come looking, do you?"

There's another pause, Liam's hesitation in sync with Malia's own as she pauses on the steps, listening.

"It's pretty loud in there," he finally says, a tad stiff. "It's kind of giving me a headache, to be honest, so I'm not really sure if I--"

"Get in the truck, Liam."

She can hear the truck door creaking as it opens, then the sound of Liam's boots on the pavement as he, presumably, springs into action.

"Can we grab dinner on the way back? It still smells like hamburgers in there and you wouldn't let us stop on the way here."

"If we do, it's not coming out of _my_ wallet."

The sound of an engine starting kicks her back to her senses, and Malia resumes her trek up the stairs. It's been a good week for her; an even better day, up until a few minutes ago. There's no reason it can't still be.

She's not going to think about Theo. Or Liam. Or the way her coyote is pacing, restless for something Malia doesn't want to put a name to.

She goes inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Theo is NOT, I should point out, implying that Malia is secretly in love with him, just FYI. Plus, if you stare at their faces for too long, they start to look like they could kind of be related, and I'm not implying anything there either except that they SHOULD'VE been allowed to bond over the coyote thing and I WILL be delivering that in full, thank you.
> 
> ALSO, in case anyone was wondering, I know it's pretty up in the air as to whether Theo's 'chimera' can be considered one beast with a mishmash of DNA or the equivalent of two separate creatures and I like both interpretations, but here I tended to focus on the two separate entities for obvious reasons. Feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments bc I'm curious how y'all interpret how the whole chimera thing works.


End file.
